


"who broke it?" voltron edition

by gayforsakura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, also bad writing, bad grammar, lmao this is the case where i actually didn't own anything, office!AU, original "who broke it" by Ron Swanson, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforsakura/pseuds/gayforsakura
Summary: As what the title says





	

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologize if this fic had been made, i just haven't seen it so i thought i tried

 The situation are tense. People are glancing at each other suspiciously, with few curious looks thrown in to the coffee machine in the table.  
 

“So,” Shiro started, stern eyes staring straight at them. “Who broke it?”  
  


Silence.   
 

“I’m not mad, i just want to know.” he continues.   
  


When it’s clear no one’s going to talk, Hunk speak up.  

  
“I did, i broke it--”

  
“No, no you didn’t,” Shiro cut him off. He once again stared at them.  
 

“Well, don’t look at me,” Lance shifted his gaze to Keith. “Look at Keith.”  
 

“What?” Keith hissed. “I didn’t break it.” He huffed, crossing his arms in his chest.  
 

Lance turns to him with a suspicious look on his eyes. “Huh, that’s weird. How do you even know it was broken?” He asked, leaning toward Keith.  
 

Keith threw his arms in the air, exasperated. “Because it sitting right in front of us and it’s  _broken!”  
_

_“Suspicious.”  
_

“No, it’s not!”  
 

“If it’s matter, probably not,” Coran cut them off before it transitioned into a longer fight. “but Pidge’s the last one to use it.”  
 

Pidge snaps their neck to glare at Coran. “I didn’t even drink that crap anymore!”  
 

Coran raises his eyebrows. “Really? Then what were you doing by the coffee table earlier?”   
 

“To charge my phone! Everyone knows i have way too much gadgets to charge so i use the socket near the coffee table!”  
  


“Well--”  
 

Hunk raises his arms in a ‘stop’ motion. “Okay, okay, let’s not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it--”  
 

“No!” Shiro bellows, and everyone went quiet. “I ask again, who broke it?”  
 

Keith leans in, glancing at Allura. “Shiro, Allura’s been awfully quiet---”  
 

Allura rolled her eyes. “Oh, really?”  
  


“Yes--”  
 

“Oh my god.”  
 

“For all we know you’ve broke it--”  
  


“I said i didn’t even drink that anymore!”   
  
“Maybe it was actually you!”  
  


”I was helping you--”  
  


“Yes, but--”  
  


“I said--”  
  


“Really? Really?” 

\---

Later, when Matt came back from his lunch, he take one look at the broken coffee machine and furrowed his eyebrows. “Who broke it?” 

“I broke it,” Shiro sipped his freshly brewed coffee that he ordered everyone to make. “It burned my hand so i punch it.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see......... crack
> 
> confession time : i actually haven't start the chapter 2 of my victuuri fanfic *hide behind the trash can* I KNOW I KNOW i would give you reason of busy (which i actually am) but the real reason is becase 1) im lazy and 2) i didn't have any idea 
> 
> I finally had an epiphany yesterday, but haven't had the time to properly write it, i just had the rough idea on my phone since my brain seems to work better in front of the computer, so..... yeah. 
> 
> tl;dr : haven't start chap 2 of victuuri fic, im really sorry


End file.
